


Conociéndose en el Set

by AllStar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friendship, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllStar/pseuds/AllStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empieza la filmación de la primera temporada de Merlín, y el elenco empieza a conocerse entre sí. Todos parecen llevarse bien menos los protagonistas principales Bradley James y Colin Morgan.</p><p>(Basado en el pequeño desacuerdo entre Bradley y Colin en la vida real)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conociéndose en el Set

**Author's Note:**

> Todo esto es pura ficción, nada ocurrió realmente.

Bradley miró hacía la ventana y vio el increíble paisaje de Pierrefonds, extendiendose a lo ancho con un color verde puro, algo en ese momento desconocido para él. Estaba en una camioneta junto a tres chicas y otro hombre del equipo de producción. Dos de las chicas resultaron ser Katie McGrath y Angel Coulby, sus co-estrellas en Merlín.

"Hola, soy Katie McGrath" Le había dicho apenas entró en la camioneta; al parecer no había nadie más que solo Katie (ademas del conductor). A Bradley le habián dicho el día anterior que vendría a recogerlo al hotel una camioneta, y que está a su vez, iría recogiendo a miembos del elenco o del equipo de producción para llegar al Set.

"Bradley James, un gusto conocerte" dijo Bradley estendiendolé la mano.

"Yo interpretó el papel de Morgana, cual es el tuyo?"

"Arturo"

"¿Arturo?, eso significa que vamos a pasar bastante tiempo juntos!" dijo riendo y dandóle una pequeña palmada en el hombro.

"¡Eso parece!" respondió Bradley con la mejor de sus sonrisas, no sabiendo que esperar.

Quedaron en silencio aproximadamente unos 15 minutos, Bradley miraba por la ventana mientras que Katie estaba con su celular en la mano, hasta que el silencio pasó a hacerse incomodo y Katie fue la que decidió romper el hielo.

"Y... dime, amigo, ¿Estás nervioso?"

"¿Nervioso?, ¿En que sentido?"

"Pues, nervioso de estar en un nuevo lugar o de conocer gente nueva, supongo"

"Ah claro, lo estoy, ¿Tú lo estás también?" 

"Un poco, todo esto es nuevo para mi, es decir tener un papel protagónico en una serie de la BBC"

"Para mí también lo es, es algo que no pasa todos los días" dijó Bradley de acuerdo con Katie.

"Eso quiero decir" dijo Katie sonriendo. "¿Ya has conocido a otros miembros del reparto?"

"Adémas de ti, no que yo recuerde"

"Seguramente vamos en camino a recogerlos"

"Quizás" 

"¿Ya has conocido a Colin?" preguntó.

"¿Colin?, ¿te refieres al chico que interpreta a Merlín?"

"Aja"

"No lo conoci, ¿tú?"

"Tampoco"

La conversación se interrumpió cuando exactamente lo que Katie dijo, se volvió realidad unos pocos minutos después, cuando hicieron una parada para recoger a un miembro más. Entró a la camioneta una mujer a simple vista agradable y menuda.

"Hola, disculpen ¿podrian decirme si esta es la camioneta que va al set de Pierrefonds?"

"Está es la correcta" respondió Katie.

"¡Oh que alivio!" respondió "¿Pueden creer que me perdí y me equivoque de camioneta dos veces?"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Bradley

"¡Si, les juro que pense que nunca llegaría!"

"No me quiero imaginar lo terrible que habra sido" siguió Katie

"No tienes idea" respondió "Pero que modales los míos, no me presente, soy Angel Coulby, ustedes deben ser mis compañeros en el programa o me equivoco?"

"Estás en lo cierto" dijo Bradley "Yo soy Bradley y ella es Katie y nosotros interpretamos a Arturo y Morgana".

"Mi papel es el de Guinevere" respondió orgullosa.

"¡Fabuloso!, vamos a estar los tres juntos!" dijo Katie con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"¡Ya no puedo esperar para comenzar, estoy tan emocionada!" dijo Angel y se sentó entre Bradley y Katie (al parecer por lo que Bradley notó, para poder hablar con ambos).

Bradley hubiera preferido que el siguiente que entrará a la camioneta fuera hombre, ya tenia suficiente con dos chicas que hablaban a cada lado de él sin parar de todo tipo de cosas, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado aquel día. Entró una mujer joven diciendo ser Lucy, asistente de vestuario y pronto se sumó a la charla entre Katie y Angel. 

Bradley tenia la cabeza llena de comentarios, historias o anecdotas que se contaban entre ellas y se preguntó que había hecho para estar en ese infierno. Le preguntó al conductor, que parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando faltaba llegar y le respondió que solo faltaba una parada más y listo, directamente al set. La siguiente parada tendría que haber recogido a dos hombres; uno de ellos fue Louis, camarógrafo y al parecer la segunda todavia no había llegado o ya estaba en el set o algo así, por lo que finalmente empezaron el camino hacia el tan milagroso set.

Fue agadable tener compañia de otro hombre, después de estar casi media hora encerrado en una camioneta con tres mujeres, y al parecer Louis también se sentía aliviado de no ser el único hombre. Faltaba menos de 20 minutos para llegar y Bradley se preguntó dónde estaría el protagonista principal, Merlín; porque después de todo el show se llamaba Merlin, y no habia indicio alguno de estar presente. Llegaron al Castillo de Pierrefonds, un lugar hermoso.

Bajaron de la camioneta y siguieron caminos diferentes: Louis y Lucy se fueron hacia el departamento de producción, mientras que ellos se quedaron ahí en medio de la alboratada gente que iba y venia, esperando indicaciones.

"¡Ahh, ahí están!! Al fin ya llegaron!!" dijo de pronto un hombre detrás suyo.

"Los estabamos esperando, ya me preguntaba cuando vendrian. Bienvenidos sean!! Soy Julian Murphy, productor de la serie"

"Y nosotros somos..." Katie ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, ya que Julian se le adelantó.

"Katie, Bradley y Angel, por supuesto que lo se" 

Después de saludarse correctamente, Julian les pidió que lo siguieran para conocer al resto del reparto y al equipo. Pasaron a través de numerosos sets con diferentes habitaciones y formas; si cualquiera hubiera visto las expresiones de sorpresa de los tres, se hubiera reido hasta llorar.  
En el camino, fueron conociendo gente de todo tipo de trabajos en la serie: asistentes, maquilladores, productores, etc. Llegaron a una sala donde estaba el resto del reparto.

Entraron con Julian a la sala, no muy grande, en la cual había dos hombres (bastante mayores para Bradley) en el sofa, una mujer, un hombre joven contra la pared (al parecer el más joven de todos, incluso que Bradley) y varios extras y dobles. Empezaron a presentarse entre sí, y para Bradley tener que memorizar tantos nombres era confuso; Anthony, Richard, Michelle, Dylan, Will, Mike, Merril, Johnny, Susan etc. y no hablar de acordarse el papel de cada uno. Solo había podido memorizar que Anthony era Uther, Richard era Gaius y Michelle hacia de la bruja Nimueh. Sabía que faltaba solo una persona y un papel: Merlín.

Los tres dedujeron que el muchacho que estaba sentado en una silla contra la pared era Colin, y se le acercaron para conocerse.

"Colin Morgan" dijo en un tono bastante agudo con acento irlandes.

"Bradley James" respondió Bradley, no sabiendo que pensar de él; estaba despeinado, usaba camisa negra, panatalones de jean bastantes grandes para él y se ve que le faltaba comer mucho más porque parecia un esqueleto, pero algo que si notó fueron sus grandes y puntiagudos pomulos y sus hermosos y oscuros ojos azules.

Se presentaron mutuamente y Julian les había dicho antes de entrar, que era ensencial para la serie que el elenco se llevará bien entre sí, por lo que Katie y Angel, empezaron a hablar con Colin alegremente pero a Bradley no le parecia tan fácil. Luego las chicas empezaron a charlar alegremente con los demas, dejando a Bradley solo con Colin y antes de irse Katie le había dicho a Bradley en el oído: "Habla con él". Bradley no había hablado mucho y no tenia idea de que decir, hasta que Colin dijo:

"¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?"

"Para mí, la verdad es que yo prefiero música pop o rock o cualquiera que me suene buena"

"Yo prefiero la opera o clásicos" dijo Colin.

"¿Eres Irlandes?"

"Si, Irlanda del Norte" respondió Colin "¿Como lo supiste?"

"Me di cuenta por el acento"

"Ohh, claro, mi acento. Julian dice que debo practicar para hablar sin acento, y es bastante complicado" confesó Colin.

"Uno debe hacer sacrificios para actuar"

"Así parece"

"A mí, por ejemplo" empezó Bradley "para mi papel en la película Dis/Connected, tuve que arreglarme este diente de enfrente porque me sobresalía" le dijó indicandole dónde estaba el diente.

"Pero aun tienes un poco sobresalido"

"Si, pero este no se me nota mucho. Adémas tuve que sufrir muchisimo dolor después de que me lo arreglaran"

"Claro, despues de que uno va al dentista le duele"

"¡Ni me lo menciones, no pude comer por casi dos días!" dijo Bradley soriendo.

Después de varios minutos de charla y de preguntas, Bradley descubrió que no tenia nada en común con Colin, y al parecer Colin se molestó con él debido a un comentario que hizo -para él inocente- sobre los vegetarianos y pronto empezaron una discusión sobre el protagonismo que tenía cada uno en la serie. En pocas palabras, a Bradley, Colin no le agradaba (y sospechaba que el sentimiento era mutuo); no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. Fue simplemente porque no estaba acostumbrado a su acento y por ese sentido del humor muy oscuro que tiene, que a él no le parece divertido. Después, Bradley se había enojado cuando Colin le dijo: "¿Acaso tu madre te dejó caer de cabeza cuando eras bébe?, ¡Porqué eres un asno!" y había explotado diciendole todas las cosas que se le ocurrieron en ese momento, de la misma manera que hizo Colin con Bradley unos minutos después.

Estaba sintiendose realmente muy incomodo con Colin, hasta que Julian los llamó para que fueran a la sala de vestuario a medirse sus trajes. El show había comenzado, para bien o para mal.

\--------------

Ya había pasado casi dos meses desde el tormentoso encuentro entre Bradley y Colin, y no parecia haber indicio alguno de que algo estuviera mejor, al menos por el momento. Simplemente ambos se ignoraban y no se hablaban salvo para decir sus dialogos en la serie. Cada un determinado periodo de tiempo, los dos se empeñaban en hacer sufrir al otro, como por ejemplo; Bradley el otro día le había mezclado a Colin sus cosas con las cosas de Katie, poniendo objetos de Katie en la mochila de Colin y objetos de Colin en el bolso de ella, o la otra vez cuando inesperadamente Colin tropezó con el pie de Bradley. Katie se sintió desconcertada respecto a quien pudo hacer eso, pero Colin sabía perfectamente quien lo había hecho. 

En venganza, Colin le había puesto una araña en la mochila de Bradley (se había enterado de que Bradley tenía una especie de fobia hacia los insectos), y no pudo evitar sonreir con los gritos de Bradley. Fue en ese momento, cuando Bradley se dio cuenta de que no podía odiar más a Colin.

Estaban terminando de filmar el cuarto episodio y comenzando el quinto, y para Bradley todo le resultaba muy hermoso y único. Se había hecho amigo de Katie, Angel, Anthony, Richard, Michelle y otros más, salvó que sentía ese resentimiento hacia Colin, a pesar de los imnumerables intentos que Julian, Johnny o cualquier otro trababa de hacer para que se llevansen bien. Johnny les había dicho una vez a ambos algo muy claro:

"La relación que ustedes tienen en la vida real, se ve en la pantalla"

\--------------

Bradley se sorprendió cuando un día Colin se le acercó -al parecer en paz-.

"¡No te me acerques Colin, te lo advierto se Karate y puedo golpearte muy fuerte en la cara!" Bradley le dijo a Colin poniendo la unica posición de karate que sabía, -La Grulla- esperando que este le diera un golpe en la cara o en el estómago.

"Tranquilizate, ¿quieres?, Vengo en paz" dijo Colin mirando con cara rara a Bradley.

"¿En paz?" Bradley preguntó confuso "¿En serio, tú en paz?"

"Te has vuelto muy paranoico James, ¿lo sabías?"

"¡No lo seria si tu no estuvieras molestandome todo el tiempo!"

"¡Cómo si tu no me molestaras a mi!" Colin estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. 

"Tu empezaste"

"!No es cierto, fuiste tu, no yo!"

"Sabes que no tengo porque..." Colin lo interrumpio.

"¡Basta!, no importa quien haya empezado, ahora escuchame Bradey, tenemos que hablar"

"No creo que haya un tema en el que tu y yo podamos entendernos" dijo Bradley.

"En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero tenemos que tratar de llevarnos bien, nuestra relación está afectando no solo al programa, sino también a nuestros amigos" dijo Colin en un tono frio.

"¿A nuestros amigos?"

"Si, por si no te has enterado Katie discutió con Angel sobre tu y yo, y ahora no se hablan desde ayer"

"¡Oh, dios...si ellas nunca discuten!"

"Exacto, tenemos que tratar de ser amigos" contestó Colin.

"Eso es cierto, pero yo no puedo llevarme bien contigo si tú no pones de tu parte"

"Escucha, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos Bradley, el otro día cuando me hiciste caerme desde ese árbol de veras me dolió mucho. Y se que a ti tambien te dolio el piquete de aquel escarabajo en tu ropa"

"Si lo se, aún me duele el picón de aquel bicho, ¿Estás seguro que no era venenoso?" dijo Bradley frotandose el brazo.

"¿Vene...? ¿Venenoso?" Colin preguntó con incredubilidad.

"¡Venenoso!, ¡Veneno!"

"Ves demasiado televisión, no soy un asesino!"

"Eso no lo se"

"¡Ya basta! A mi me duele la espalda también" respondió Colin. Sorprendentemente esa había sido la conversación menos grosera entre ambos, y la única en que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo sobre algo. "¿Qué propones que hagamos?"

"No lo se, ¿Que te parece ir a ver una película al cine?"

"¿Al cine?, ¿Estás seguro?"

"Bueno, si quieres ir a otra parte, ¡Podemos ir con Katie de compras, tu decides!"

"Definitivamente al cine" dijo Colin.

"¡Que alivio, por un momento pense que querias ir de compras!"

"¿Estás demente, con Katie?, Preferiria pasar toda una tarde contigo"

"¿En serio?, ¡no puedo imaginarme lo terrible que es ir de compras con Katie!" Bradley tenía una sonrisa burlona en en rostro.

"!Mejor ni te lo digo, con su caracter!" dijo Colin riendo. "Una vez fuimos Angel y yo con ella a un Centro Comercial y se te ocurria decirle que algo le quedaba mal, mejor es salir corriendo"

"¡Entonces, está decidido, al Cine entonces!"

 

\--------------

Debian ser más o menos las 2 de la tarde del sábado, cuando Bradley sintió el timbre de la puerta. Fue a abrirla y alli estaba Colin, puntual como siempre. Esto de salir con Colin como si fueran "amigos" le resultaba algo raro y nuevo, porque lo que único que ambos estuvieron haciendo desde el día en el que se conocieron, fue odiarse. 

El camino hacia el cine, no fue tan desastroso como Bradley creia que iba a ser; él y Colin no discutieron nada, en cambio empezaron a hablar sobre la serie y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que debería haber almenos un día libre en la semana. Llegaron al cine, y se decidieron después de un juego de piedra, papel y tijera -en el que Colin ganó- por una película de miedo llamada: "El despertar de los muertos 2". A Bradley le hubiera gustado ver otra diferente, pero perdió, y se le ocurría decirselo a Colin este empezaría a darle un discurso sobre que el ganó, por lo que decidió no decir nada y ver la película.

Los ojos de Colin estaban petrificados en la pantalla, al parecer las peliculas de miedo le encantaban, pero Bradley prefería las de ciencia ficción o acción. Por lo que aguanto aproximadamente media hora, antes de quedarse dormido en la sala. Lo despertó Colin sacudiendoló y diciendole que la película había terminado.

"¡James! ¡Despierta, la película ya terminó!"

"¿Qué...?" Bradley abrió los ojos y bostezó "¿Cuantó tiempo estuve dormido?"

"Exactamente 2 horas y media" dijo Colin mirando el reloj.

"Al menos pudiste ver la película sin que yo te molestará"

"En eso te equivocas, estuviste molestando a toda la sala con tus ronquidos" dijo Colin con una sonrisa

"¡¡Yo no ronco!!" respondió Bradley riendo y le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Vamonos, pero primero ayudame a levantarme, ¡creo que me guinze la espalda!"

"¿Te lo mereces!"

Después del cine, fueron a comer algo a un restaurante bastante cerca.

"Yo voy a pedir puré de papas con una ensalada sin tomates y una coca-cola" le dijo Colin al mesero.

"Y yo..." Bradley miraba el menú sin saber que pedir "Quiero un bistef con papas fritas y una cerveza, por favor"

"Enseguida les traigo sus pedidos"

"¿Vas a comer tan poco?" Bradley le preguntó a Colin -dandosé cuenta de porque Colin era tan delgado-

"Para mí esta bien"

"¿Como es posible que no comas carne?, la carne tiene hierro, y el hierro te haría más fuerte" dijo Bradley tocando el brazo de Colin para hacerle comprobar que le sobresalian los huesos.

"Los vegetarianos tomamos un suplemento de hierro, porque todos necesitamos el hierro"

"¿Suplementos, son pastillas verdad?"

"Exacto"

"¿Ensalada sin tomate?" Bradley quisó saber.

"Soy alergico, si llegara a comer tan solo un bocado mi cara se hincharía como un balon de basquet y problablemente no podría respirar"

"Woow"

"¿Te sorprende?"

"Un poco, no sabia que eras alergico a algo"

"Todos tenemos secretos" respondió Colin.

La comida llegó unos minutos después, y por el hambre que tenían no tardaron en terminar pronto. Apenas terminó de tragar el último bocado Colin empezó a decir:

"Ahora dime..." Quisó saber Colin de pronto. "¿Porqué me odias tanto?"

Bradley se atragantó con la bebida y empezó a toser como loco. "¿Que yo te odio? ¿De donde sacaste eso? "

"Por favor Bradley, habría que ser ciego para no verlo"

"Yo no te odio, bueno ahora no tanto, pero...."

"¿Porqué me odias?"

"¡Como si tu no me odiaras a mi!, ¿Porqué tu me odias a mi?" se defendió Bradley.

"Ese no el punto, yo te pregunté primero ¡Dimelo!" gritó Colin.

"No tengo porque decirte..."

"¡Habla de una vez James!" la voz de Colin se hacía más fuerte.

"Colin, ya te dije que..." Bradley trataba de esquivar la pregunta pero Colin no lo dejaba.

"¡Vamos dimelo! ¡Quiero saber la razón!"

"¡No!" decia Bradley en vano.

"¿Dimelo!, ¿O eres muy cobarde para hablar?"

Bradley estalló -esa había sido la gota que desbordo el vaso- "¡Esta bien!, ¿quieres saber por que te "odio"?, ¡Es porque no te entiendo Morgan! Desde el día en que nos conocimos tu no haces más que solo molestarme, o siempres tratas de superarme en todo!, ¡Casi nunca nos hablamos, luego me hablas y dices que vayamos al cine para "tratar de llevarnos bien", la estabamos pasando tan bien y tu de pronto te vienes con estos temas! ¿Acaso no te funciona el cerebro?" - Bradley había gritado tan fuerte que todos en el restaurante los estaban mirando y el miraba a Colin, que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar. Bradley de pronto no sabía que hacer, reconocía que quizás se pudo haberse pasado con lo que dijo, y seguia mirando a Colin, que de pronto se levantó y se fue sin explicaciones.

Bradley pagó, tomó su chaqueta y fue detrás de Colin. Pero Colin no parecía querer hablar con él, por lo que caminaba rápido.

"¡Colin! ¡Espera! ¡Dejame hablarte!" pero fue en vano porque Colin tomó un taxi y se fue. Bradley sabía que Colin se iría directamente al hotel, por lo que sin tiempo de tomar un taxi, salió corriendo hacia el hotel.  
Llegó exactamente al mismo tiempo que Colin, pero él salio corriendo con la intención de dejarlo atrás. 

"¡Espera!" gritaba Bradley, casi suplicando subiendo por las escaleras. Colin llegó a la puerta de su habitación y trató de que Bradley no entrará pero fue inútil porque Bradley tiene el doble de fuerza que él.

"Vete de mi habitación" dijo en tono frío.

"No hasta que me escuches"

"¿Qué quieres decirme ahora? ¿Vas a seguir diciendome porqué me odias?, o mejor aún, ¿Vas a decirme que renuncie al programa para así tener todo el protagonismo?" A Colin inesperadamente se le escaparon una o dos lagrimas por la mejilla. 

"Yo no..." A Bradley se le tragaron las palabras en la boca. Colin se dirigió hacia la puerta pero Bradley se lo impedió tomandolo por las muñecas.

"¡Suéltame, descerebrado!" 

"Quiero explicarte..." Colin luchaba para escaparse forsejeando contra Bradley, hasta que él lo arrinconó contra la pared.

"¿Que haces...? ¡Suéltame, me lastimás!" dijó Colin aun tratando de huir.

"¡Cálmate!, Sólo escuchame ¿Quieres?" Bradley trataba de hacer rasonar a Colin.

"¡No quiero escucharte!" Colin luchaba inúltilmente cada vez más contra Bradley.

"Colin...yo solo..." pero Colin lo interrupió:

"¡Me lastimás, idiota!" gritó.

"Y tú me lastimás a mi haciendo estó"

Colin dejó de forsejear y se quedó mirando a Bradley "¿Qué?" quisó saber.

"Todo esto, todo lo que me hiciste desde el primer día en que nos conocimos hasta ahora" Bradley decía todo esto en un tono melancólico. "Yo siempre quise ser tu amigo, pero tú simplemente eras malo, muy competitivo, aunque reconozco que yo no puse de mi parte tampoco"

"Yo pensaba que tú no querias ser mi amigo, y cuando empezaste a hacerme todas esas cosas...yo sólo hice lo que tenia que hacer" dijó Colin.

"Yo no sabía como empezar" empieza Bradley "Es solo que tú..."

Bradley, tan pronto como puede reaccionar, notá que Colin estaba llorando -¿porqué?, el no lo sabe- tal vez esto haya sido una acción involuntaria pero tomá a Colin y le da un besó -aunque al principio no sabía por que-, de modo que la espalda de Colin se conecta completamente con la pared. El besó duró unos segundos antes de separse en busca de aire. 

"Bradley..." Colin empieza a decir, pero él le da otro beso. Cuando se separan Bradley le seca las lágrimas de las mejillas con el pulgar.

"Ya no llores Colin" dice suavemente. "Por favor, porqué me harás llorar a mí también" dijo simulando una sonrisa.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" Colin parece confundido.

"¿Esto te molesta?" dijo Bradley con Colin todavía arrinconado en la pared.

"Hace solo unos minutos estabamos discutiendo como locos y ahora..." Bradley le tapa los labios con los dedos.

"Solo dimelo"

Colin tardó un momento en responder: "No". Bradley hunde sus labios en los de él y lo levanta para cargarlo hacía el cuarto -Bradley nota que Colin es liviano, fragil como una hoja-. Llegan a la cama y Bradley empuja la espalda de Colin, y se deja hundirse en la parte posterior. Bradley se inclina , se desabrocha la camisa y los pantalones.

"Estas seguro de esto?" pregunta Colin

"Claro que lo estoy" y comienza a desabrochar los pantalones de Colin, dandole besos por su suave cuello.

\--------------

Las sabanas están arrugadas, sus ropas esparcidas en la habitación. Huele a sudor, la lujuria y el sexo. Bradley está agotado, pero todo su cuerpo todavía parece vibrar. Su garganta está seca, pero es demasiado perezoso para levantarse y buscar algo de beber. Colin está durmiendo a su lado. Su cabello cubría sus ojos. Él está desnudo e inocente. Bradley le cubre suavemente para protegerlo del frío matutino y evita despertarlo. 

Se hace la luz exterior. La luz gris se arrastra a través de la ventana abierta. Él no ha olvidado que él había ignorado a Colin desde el principio. Su acento era tan fuerte, que Bradley apenas podía entenderlo. Además , Colin era muy silencioso la mayor parte del tiempo. Fue sólo cuando se habían visto obligados a filmar las primeras escenas juntos que había comenzado a estudiar más de cerca a Colin, a pesar de prostestar y decirle odioso o fenómeno. Y ahora el está ahí, a lado de Colin, juntos en la cama. Colin es como un laberinto de varios pisos con puntos ciegos, y un centro misterioso. No sabía que esperar después.

"Te amo", susurra en el silencio. Luego se deja caer a lado de Colin, y queda atrapado en sus largas pestañas, hasta el cansancio hace que sus párpados se vuelven pesados, y se queda dormido.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, y con una mano protectora sobre la curva cadera de Colin.

\--------------

Colin abre los ojos y al principio ve todo borroso y nota que le duele todo y se da cuenta de que Bradley ya se ha levantado, mira la hora y son las 2:00 de la tarde -no puede creer que haya dormido tanto-. Se levanta poniendose sus boxers y la camiseta de Bradley. Llega a la cocina y se encuentra con Bradley cocinando, o al menos tratando.

"¿Qué haces allí?"

"¡Hey, buenos días mi bello durmiente!" le dice Bradley "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Demasiado" 

"Yo me levante hace una una hora, pero no queria despertarte, parecias cansado"

"Si, y me duele todo!"

"Ya te pasará" dijo Bradley guiñandole un ojo.

"¡Oh, Bradley!"

"¿Qué? ¡no dije nada malo!, ven aquí" Bradley se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, haciendole señas a Colin para que se sentará en sus piernas. Cuando se hubo sentado Bradley lo acurruco entre sus brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño que se lastimó jugando. "Ya se te pasará" le susurró al oido y flotando sus manos por su espalda suavemente.

"¿Aquí te duele?" dijo Bradley tocando un sector en su espalda

"Ay si, un poco, fue cuando tú me empujaste contra la pared" Colin gimió.

"Lo siento" dijo Bradley, levatando la camiseta para ver la lastimadura y descubre un moretón no de gran tamaño, pero de medida considerable en su espalda por lo que empieza a considerar que tal vez ayer se excedió un poco en medio de su ira.

"¡Colin, lo siento mucho!"

"Descuida, sanará"

"¿Dónde más te duele?" Bradley quisó saber.

"Quedate tranquilo solo ahí"

"Colin" Bradley sabía que Colin nunca le contaba toda la verdad. En repuesta Colin asomo sus muñecas, mostrandolé alrededor de ellas una franja roja -casi morada-.

"Oh, dios Colin, perdoname por lo de ayer, no se que es lo que me pasó"

"Esta bien, yo me lo busque tratando de salir corriendo" le dijó Colin tratando de consololarlo con una sonrisa.

"Bradley"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué significa todo esto?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" 

Colin se liberó de los brazos de Bradley pero no se movió. "Tu dijiste que me odiabas en el bar"

"Estaba enojado, nada más. Solo lo dije por los nervios"

"Pero no parecía mentira, sobre todo tu ira" 

"Nunca fue mi intención decirlo asi, lo recozco, tu y yo no nos llevabamos bien, pero ahora todo es diferente"

"¿Diferente?"

"Te juzge mal Colin" Bradley empezó a decir "Y ahora que te conozco mejor, no te odio" dandole un beso en la mejilla.

"¿No me odias?"

"¡No, claro que no! ¿tu a mi me odiabas o me odias?"

"Jámas te odie"

"¿Qué?" Bradley estaba confundido. "¿Y que hay de todas las maldades que me hiciste, la araña, el escarabajo, la lombriz en mi calcetín?"

"Solo lo hice porque tu eras malo conmigo, y yo solo queria conocerte mejor" empezó a decir "Pero tu no me dejabas", "Simplemente, Te amo"

"Es muy noble de tu parte decirme esto, yo tambien te amo" Bradley le dio un beso profundo, preguntandose como continuaría esto, pero a él no le importaba por lo que tomando la mano de Colin, se dirigio hacia el cuarto...

Fin.


End file.
